


Твоя улыбка — моё спасение

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайга сам не понимал, как Кентаро умудрился войти в его, практически изолированную, жизнь. Видимо, так же, как он делал всё: легко, беззаботно и с улыбкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твоя улыбка — моё спасение

Тогда о значении слова "любовь" Тайга мог слышать только в фильмах. В тех "правильных" фильмах, которые разрешали ему смотреть родители. Их контроль распространялся на всю информацию, которую Тайга получал извне: фильмы, книги, музыку. Невозможность непосредственно следить за тем, с кем их сын общается, они поначалу компенсировали ограничением мест, где ему позволено бывать, а потом Тайга и сам перестал куда-либо выходить. Запереться дома было намного проще, чем каждый раз проходить через весь тот ад, который ждал бы его в другом случае. Собственно, у него и не было такой потребности. Ровно до того самого момента, пока он не встретил его.

Тайга сам не понимал, как Кентаро умудрился войти в его, практически изолированную, жизнь. Видимо, так же, как он делал всё: легко, беззаботно и с улыбкой. Если честно, Тайга считал это маленьким чудом, которое он заслужил двумя десятками лет беспросветного кошмара.

Они встретились случайно, во время одной из "плановых" прогулок Тайги, проходивших всё время по одному сценарию: он с водителем доезжал до парка, выходил из машины и двадцать минут бродил, стараясь не споткнуться от прожигающего его спину взгляда. Быть может, у кого-то другого на его месте и возникло бы желание сбежать, но Тайга не видел в этом смысла. Зачем? Далеко он всё равно не убежит, а даже если и сможет, у него не было ни кого-либо, к кому он мог бы пойти, ни каких-либо средств, чтобы попытаться протянуть самому.

Эта прогулка была первой после довольно продолжительной болезни Тайги и трех недель безвылазного сидения дома. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как со своим образом жизни вообще умудрился где-то подхватить болезнь, видимо, причиной был почти напрочь отсутствующий иммунитет. Но когда у него прямо на улице от обилия свежего воздуха начала кружиться голова, Тайга очень испугался. Это был старый детский страх — страх упасть в обморок и не очнуться. Он добрёл до ближайшего дерева и оперся о него рукой, прикрыв глаза и надеясь переждать, пока эта слабость пройдет. Ему не стоило долго так стоять, если он не хотел, чтобы его водитель что-то заподозрил, а мысль о том, чтобы обратиться к нему за помощью, сама по себе вызывала смех. Раздавшийся неподалеку оклик он слышал невнятно, через шум в ушах, а на землю начал оседать, уже когда кто-то оказался настолько близко к нему, чтобы успеть поймать.

Тайга чувствовал, как его осторожно уложили на землю и расстегнули несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки. Он попытался ухватиться за это ощущение прикосновения чужих пальцев к своей коже и делать как можно менее глубокие вдохи, ожидая, пока головокружение отступит, и морщась от слабости во всем теле.

— Подожди, я позвоню в Скорую.

Тайга не сразу сообразил, что это относилось к нему, и, тем более, не сразу понял смысл.

— Не надо. Пожалуйста...

На крик сил не было, но Тайга очень надеялся, что его услышали. И что с ним не будут спорить.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно покладисто ответили ему, а затем он почувствовал, что до него снова дотронулись. — Встать можешь? Я помогу. Здесь рядом лавочка — это лучше, чем валяться на земле.

Чужой голос звучал весело и уверенно, и Тайга слабо кивнул. И пусть он снова не мог двигаться, но на этот раз уже не от слабости, а от странной робости. Это был первый раз, когда кто-то так себя с ним вел: разговаривал, касался, судя по голосу — даже улыбался. На Тайгу накатила паника: что скажут родители, когда узнают? Он неосознанно вцепился в руку поддерживающего его парня, и тот замер на месте.

— Что такое? Хуже? Ляжешь обратно?

Тайга замотал головой. Этот взволнованный голос стал последней каплей. Он не понял, в какой момент начал плакать, только отвлеченно осознавал, что его все-таки усадили на лавочку, а потом сделали то, чего Тайга не мог даже ожидать — осторожно обняли. Странным образом слезы помогли ему придти в себя, во всяком случае, настолько, что он смог открыть глаза без страха, что мир снова начнет кружиться. А возможно, всё дело было в том, что его точкой опоры сейчас были чужие, поддерживающие его руки. Тайга даже не подозревал, что способен вот так вот сорваться. Что это произойдет при постороннем человеке. И что причиной станет казавшаяся такой естественной забота этого самого человека.

А потом его окликнули. Знакомый голос водителя показался громом среди ясного неба.

— Так вы его знаете? Видели, что ему стало плохо, и просто наблюдали?!

Тайга с изумлением слушал возмущенные восклицания незнакомого ему парня, который осторожно отпустил его, так что он получил возможность первый раз за это время взглянуть на него. Он рассматривал темные волосы, почти такой же длины, что и его собственные, немного детские черты лица, но при этом парень излучал такую уверенность, что Тайга понимал: перед ним не подросток.

Это потом он узнал, что Кентаро на несколько лет старше его самого. Что у него громкий смех и улыбка, от которой замирает сердце. Что один-единственный человек способен стать спасением из многолетнего кошмара. Потом: когда первый раз отважился пойти против родителей. Когда отстоял свое право выходить из дома по собственному желанию. Когда первый раз в жизни улыбнулся кому-то в ответ.

Когда узнал, что любовь куда прекраснее, чем он мог себе представить даже по самым лучшим из всех показанных ему фильмов.


End file.
